Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150115230611/@comment-25162335-20150118102907
"Oh please, stop!" I tease Kas when she starts singing. Of course, she ignores me and even sings louder. Cole runs ahead to get to the car first and we slow down. This kid is energetic, maybe a little too much. Scott only said that his sister was taken but when I tried asking him about it he pretended he didn't hear anything. "So why did we volunteer?" I ask Kas. "Because we are good people and we want to earn our stay of course!" She answers enthusiastically. I scoff. "Yeah! Sure! But why did we really volunteer?" She stops and turns to look at me suddenly serious. "What do you think of these people?" I look at Cole who's already at the car, out of hearing shot, waiting impatiently for us. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that they are a little secretive but they seem alright. What do you think?" "Yeah they do." She gives me a look. "What? I agree. They just need time to get used to us and they seem to want us here." "So what's bothering you? You seem worried all the time." "I don't know, I just have this feeling..." "Are you coming already?" Cole interrupts us. "Let's just be careful today. Make sure that you keep us hidden all the time." I still don't know to what extend her power works and when I asked her she didn't seem to know either. She smirks. "And that is another reason why I wanted us to go! Who's better for this than me?" I could answer to that but I don't fancy another bear dropping on my head so I just get in the back seat of the car since Cole took the frond. We go to a city, 20 minutes away, that doesn't really look like a city. It's too small to be one. We go to two super markets because Cole says that if we take too much from only one it will attract attention. He is doing this longer than us so we don't object. Kas magic/illusion seems to be working perfectly since no one is looking at us twice. "We'll leave the car here" Cole says, "the last place we need to go is just around the corner." He runs ahead again, crossing the road and disappearing around the corner. "All this effort to hide his pain is hurting my eyes." Kas mumbles. When we get to the corner we almost crash on Cole. He is just standing there staring at something, completely stiff. "What's the matter Cole?" I follow his gaze and I see a cop standing just across the road. I look panicked at Kas. "My illusion is working, he can't see anything." And she is right. The cop looks at us once and then keeps talking and laughing with a shop owner. But I still have a really bad feeling. Kas reaches for Cole but before she can even touch him be takes off strait to the cop. We both scream at Cole at the same time, which was probably not a good idea, and the cop looks at us again. Crap. We run after him. When be reaches him he tries to hit him but the cop grab his hand. "You are not allowed to do that kid." He scolds him. "Walk way and I'll pretend you never did that." Cole kicks him as an answer. What is this kid doing? We reach him and pull him away from the cop. But now the cop can see his face better as he squints at him. "Hey, I know you. You sister was that mutant we found a couple of weeks ago." "You didn't find her! You shot her!" He screams at him. Shot! I mouth at Kas. She looks just as shocked. The cop pretends he didn't hear him and looks at us. "Are those your new mutant friends?" He takes his gun out. Kas howls next to me and I see her clutching her head. I old lady is standing behind her with her crook raised. Did she just hit her with it? What is wrong with people? All I need to see is the look on the cops face to know that Kas illusion is not working anymore. He aims his gun at Kas but instead of a gun he is holding a snake. He screams and drops it backing away but by the time it hits the pavement it's a gun again. I lift Cole on my arms, who's still yelling at the cop, I look at Kas to make sure she can move and run for the car.